


a certain romance

by KilltheRhythm



Series: Linchpin magazine [1]
Category: Just Music, Khiphop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, San e is briefly mentioned, Slice of Life, i guess if you like snarky college students complaining lol, if you're v careful you can pick up the bewhy reference, notice how all of my titles come from arctic monkeys lyrics, really just Giriboy and Cjamm arguing, same with Sik k and vasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheRhythm/pseuds/KilltheRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Siyoung is given simultaneously both the best and worst blind date of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a certain romance

It was one of the better days. Changjoong had managed to work on more of his article than expected and was ever so happily finishing up a particularly interesting bit on three piece suits when someone popped up behind him. 

Said someone grabbed his no longer shaven head and practically leapt into the chair next to him in such a blur that it could only be one person in particular. Changjoong already knew who it was but still turned towards the offender as slowly as possible with a look on his face that screamed of anger and annoyance. He loved Daewoong to death, and the young college student was probably his most serious relationship (though serious might not have been the best word to describe him) but Daewoong had the capability to be endlessly infuriating. 

"What the hell do you want Daewoong?" Changjoong coughed out, looking Daewoong disdainfully. Daewoong had a shit-eating grin on his face and was practically glowing with energy, a sight that wasn't uncommon with him. 

"Valentines day is coming up." was all that Daewoong said, more anticlimactic than expected. 

"And?"

"And pretty much everyone here is single, 'cept for Hyukzin, but god knows he'll be single forever. And Dongyul also finally started dating San but-" Daewoong managed to rattle on for all too long in one breath before Changjoong can interrupt. 

"Get to the point."

"You know how Sungmin was checking out Siyoung a couple of days ago?" Daewoong grinned excitedly, and Changjoong wondered how his workmates could ever decide to leave a glorified five year old a key to their office. He didn't even work there, he was just _there_. Granted, usually he was there to study away from the chaos of the rest of his life, but he had no reason to really ever be in the office. How the head editor of the company ever found the compassion in his heart to have pity upon the college student and just allow him to stay here was an idea beyond the understanding of Changjoong, though the fact that Daewoong would be in the building whether people liked it or not certainly was a factor. 

"Yeah?" Changjoong decided to play along. He could probably make Daewoong go away faster this way, and while it made him feel guilty, the article needed working on. 

"You know how valentines day is like tomorrow or something?" 

"Yes I do, get to the goddamn point." Changjoong groaned, tired of the college student's bullshit. 

"WHY DON'T WE SET THEM UP THEN?" Daewoong hollered at full volume, waving his arms around as if he'd take off in flight like a goddamned bird in any minute. All Changjoong can do is give him an incredulous look, one that he had become all too familiar with. 

"Daewoong are you high?" is all Changjoong can ask, looking at the excited music major he managed to call his boyfriend. 

"Nah mate, now you can quit with your article and have some fun." Daewoong leaned past Changjoong, long finger right clicking on save before closing the laptop. Changjoong exhaled harshly, focusing himself so he wouldn't chuck Daewoong across the room, which was a feasible option when some ten year olds weighed more than him. 

"I," Changjoong paused for dramatic effect. "was about to make a breakthrough."

"Well," Daewoong repeated the rhythm of the other's words. "the suits can wait. You're only young once and personally I wouldn't want to waste it on writing about suits." 

Those words always guilt tripped Changjoong, he always bought into them. It always led him into doing something immensely stupid, like the time Daewoong had made him and his friends try tequila (it ended less than savorily) or parkour (Changjoong swore he was limping for months after, and questioned if Daewoong was actually human or a spider monkey) or going to a hardcore show (being punched in the face by the lead singer was not an enjoyable experience). But despite all of those unfortunate experiences, Changjoong loved the exhilarating sense of adventure he got when he followed Daewoong without a clue in the world of what they were going to do. 

However, there was no exhilarating sense of adventure in sitting on a rooftop, which seemed to be all that they were doing. The frigid late January air seemed to be frozen stiff, the cold snap having made all of their city desolate, everyone trying to stay inside. Changjoong thought it was eerie, like an apocalypse was happening, but Daewoong seemed to love it for the same reason. Daewoong always enjoyed loitering around in remote places, or times when the city seemed empty, and Changjoong thought that maybe one day he could find as much solace as Daewoong did in these situations. 

The whole "boring sit on a rooftop" act didn't last very long though, as Daewoong seemingly only brought the other college student up there to bounce ideas off of. Daewoong's favorite places seemed to consist of rooftops and other places where they generally weren't supposed to be, and the sight of the lanky college student pacing on a rooftop mumbling about what they should do wasn't an unfamiliar scene. He would offer an idea to Changjoong, who would give as blank of a response as possible and then Daewoong would quickly scrap the idea. Occasionally the designer would actually pitch up something, the resulting response to said idea varying widely. 

"Let's be honest though, neither of us know Sungmin's type well enough to accurately figure out a way to make either of them woo each other." Changjoong sighed, leaning up against Daewoong, the other seemingly colder from the frigid wind that was hitting him as he paced earlier. Sungmin, while vaguely a friend of theirs, was more on the shy side, barely sharing any personal information with anyone. 

"And neither of us are romantics. But we ought to set this up, right? It'd be fun." Daewoong lamented, shivering slightly through his thinner grey sweater. An upperclassman, Jihoon Moon had bought it for him as a Christmas present and Daewoong cherished it as if it was a gift from the heavens, wearing as much as possible, even when he should have been wearing something far warmer. 

They sit for a while longer on the roof, Daewoong still shuddering in the winter wind. Changjoong could feel his heart flip flop upon the sight. He was a compassionate man, a guy who hated to see suffering, so to see the sight of someone he loved cold, in an especially unfashionable sweater, made him vastly unhappy. Eventually he manages to wrestle Daewoong into a sweater, but the stubborn bastard doesn't go down with the fight, claiming that he wanted to keep his "dignity". Wrapped up in the oversized thing, Daewoong glares at Changjoong silently for what seems to be forever. _I'm dating a child,_ Changjoong thinks to himself. 

\----

If there are three things Siyoung loves absolutely and purely, they are free food, sleeping for vast swatches of time and hot people. While all three are interchangeable, the sleeping for insane quantities of time seems to be his main forté. So when he wakes up from his "nap", which was in reality a 4AM sleep session stretching on for far too long, to the sound of his phone blasting out whatever hellish ringtone is playing, he is less than happy. He doesn't need to push his glasses all the way up the bridge of his nose or even check the caller ID or listen to said disgusting ringtone (it was 2chainz's Birthday Song). He has this horrible feeling that the other person on the end of the line is Daewoong, and it's a feeling that generally is right, one that is predictable and truthful. 

Sure enough, it is Daewoong. The other man has always had the knack for waking him up. "Siyoung! How's it going?"

Siyoung glares at his phone, hoping Daewoong can feel it through the screen of his shitty android phone, and maybe that he'd drop it again, actually killing the semi-broken thing. "You fucker, I was asleep."

Daewoong sighs, tsking in false frustration and disappointment. "Siyoung, you're always asleep."

"Daewoong, it's too early in the morning for your sass."

"It's 1:25. PM." Daewoong says, and Siyoung can physically feel the snark from over the phone. 

"And?"

Daewoong pauses over the line, and once again Siyoung hopes that the taller boy's phone will actually self-destruct. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday."

"That's tomorrow."

"Well, are you busy?"

Siyoung rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he's pulled a muscle. "It's valentine's day. Of course not."

"Oh boy, do I have plans for you then." Daewoong proceeds to elaborate, still being painfully vague. 

Siyoung ends the conversation very confused and with some apparent date for the next day. The instructions on where and when to meet have been hastily copied from Daewoong over the phone (all of which are strangely normal compared to what Daewoong usually does, no "bring three live chickens; be prepared for large amounts of syrup"). Somehow, Siyoung finds himself excited for the whole thing, childish joy seeming to fill him up for the next few minutes. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd been single since his senior year of high school, or maybe that for once Daewoong's plan seemed normal. It was a blind date, not something uncommon or dangerous (uncommon and dangerous seemed to be Daewoong's favorite combination, a good example would be the stoned crocodile wrestling match of last month, how Changjoong dealt with him was a mystery), something so ordinary that it hurt. 

Siyoung spends the next few hours wrapped up in trying to work on his essay for his literature class (currently writing at about three words per minute, it'd never be finished), but thoughts of who he had been set up with kept conflicting with his typing. There were so many people it could be, from kids in his classes to people he had never met before. Knowing Daewoong it was probably some weirdo, like the guy that dressed up in a strawberry suit Daewoong had befriended at the beginning of September (Siyoung was seriously starting to worry about Daewoong's choice in everything then), or the toothless old dried plum vendor from down the street. But Changjoong was involved with it, and he was a freak about orderliness, so it couldn't be that insane. By the time the clock struck three, he realized that he hadn't gotten any of his essay done, and he probably wasn't going to at all today. 

\----

Sungmin is walking back from the gym when his phone goes off, blaring some horrible vaporwave remix of Yung Lean. He doesn't need to hear more than a second of the beat to know who is calling him. Why he hadn't blocked Daewoong's ass was something he'd never understand (though he did call the other man when he wanted to get fucked up and nearly arrested), yet he found himself taking the call anyways. 

Surprisingly, Sungmin finds that it is not Daewoong on the phone, it is Changjoong. Changjoong does not go for small talk, and suddenly he finds himself agreeing and nodding to what the other man says. Changjoong has a soothing voice, one that makes it easy for Sungmin to agree with, and there he is, having agreed to go on a blind date with some random person. _I'm an idiot for saying yes to that,_ Sungmin thinks to himself, _this is how I'm gonna get raped and murdered._

Sungmin doesn't know how he would have allowed himself to be roped into this plot, and he's sure Daewoong had come up with it, it seemed so un-Changjoong to do this. Sungmin prides himself on having high standards, there was a long list of reasons why he wouldn't dare just anyone (Daewoong says he can't be this picky when the last time he had a relationship was four years ago). Blind dating was desperate and he wasn't going to do it... except this was his fourth valentines day in a row single and it was getting depressing. 

He spends the rest of his stroll home thinking about who he might be going on a date with. Even though he knows Daewoong and Changjoong wouldn't ever let it happen, he dreams of going on a date with the perfect woman, or some person so beautiful that it physically hurt to look at them for prolonged periods of time. 

Sungmin goes to sleep that night dreaming of who it could be. Images of gorgeous strangers meld with his last ex, a horrifying menagerie of pretty lady and grumpy young adult. In his dream the lovely woman sitting across from him suddenly morphed into his ex, a tall guy with a buzzed head who was so catholic that it hurt, and he wakes up in a cold sweat. His clock reads 9:00 AM and the horrifying realization that he had _overslept_ came across him. Sungmin was nothing if not a man of ritual. After his morning weekend gym trip, he walked back to his dorming complex, hoping that for once they'd serve something healthy (Sungbin always believed in the philosophy healthy for the body meant healthy for the soul). Across the food court he spots Siyoung, who naturally has not only a cheeseburger and fries on his plate, but a smorgasbord of other various unhealthy foods (how Siyoung keeps his slight physique while eating like complete shit was something Sungmin would never understand). 

"Happy valentines' day, Sungmin. I see that you still work out even on the day of love." Siyoung chuckles, looking at Sungmin, who is currently sweatier than literally everyone in the food court combined. 

"The gym is where my heart belongs man, of course I'd have to go there on the day of love." Sungmin retorts, still eyeing Siyoung's plate in horror. Sungmin's plate only held a tall bottle of water, an apple, and a spinach, brown rice and skinless chicken dish. 

"That's why you're single all the time, asshole." Siyoung retorts, moving to a table. He knows he doesn't have room to point that out when he's also been chronically single, yet if he didn't say it he'd be missing out on the glee of tormenting the shorter man. 

"Well actually, I'm going on a date tonight, so fuck you." 

Siyoung rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his soda. "I think if you were to fuck me your date would be less than happy."

Siyoung only realizes the mistake in his words less than a day later. He's never been the type to prepare heavily for any kind of important event, whether it be finals or a date, and so he finds himself lounging around his room, waiting for the correct time to leave for the restaurant so he wouldn't be painfully early. Once he deems that it is the appropriate time for him to begin his fifteen minute stroll from the dorms to the restaurant where Daewoong was (somehow) employed at, he finds that somehow he is walking at a faster pace than usual. He stops by a tree, wondering why he is actually excited for this. Siyoung is not a man of emotions. He prides himself on not feeling much, it's his _thing_. And knowing Daewoong, he shouldn't get his hopes up on who it'd be, because it's more likely that he's been set up with Hunchul, the guy who wears a leather bucket hat literally every day, than some rational human being he could take home to his parents to show that he wasn't going to die alone. 

Siyoung follows the instructions carefully, smiling at the host and saying he was there for a party of two under Daewoong's name, being lead to a small table for two nestled between tall plants and a large window. There, he sits and waits for his date to arrive, while his server, poor San, tries to get him to buy appetizers. Waiting for about ten minutes, he realizes that he very well may have been stood up by this mystery date, or that perhaps this was some sick prank Daewoong has decided to play on him. 

He is snapped out of his thoughts when the host of the restaurant walks a man around Siyoung's age towards him. As the man sits down across from Siyoung, both realize in horror who they have been set up with. It's not that Siyoung didn't think Sungmin was attractive per say, it was that they could not agree on much of anything. Hell, he'd happily sleep with Sungmin, but they were polar opposites, rivals in the same major (Siyoung still wonders why Sungmin is majoring in Classical Literature when the shorter man looks like a future gym coach), not dating material. 

"Well, hello there." Sungmin says before actually looking at who he'd been sat across from. He stops right in his tracks, staring blankly at Siyoung. He wants to say oh god and run away. Siyoung was the antithesis of all that he believed in. Yes, Siyoung might have looked cute and of a relatively normal weight, but he was a being comprised of fast-food, cigarettes and soju, the opposite of everything Sungmin believed in. He had high standards, ones that not any old college student could meet, especially one who ate like an overweight thirty-five year old Midwestern woman. Sungmin didn't believe in cheat days, and every single day of Siyoung's life was a cheat day. 

Siyoung awkwardly shifted in his seat. He could not think of what to say to start the conversation. _Fuck, I'm not going to start this conversation,_ Siyoung thinks. Instead, he orders food. 

Unfortunately the food comes far too fast, kimchi risotto for Sungmin and tofu cacciatore for Siyoung, and they are left there with plates of food too hot to eat and a lack of conversation. As Sungmin awkwardly picks at the cheese on his plate, Siyoung decides that this is a fine time to tease the other. "I didn't expect you to order something that unhealthy, Sungmin."

"I didn't know what risotto was! And fuck you, it's not like you're exactly a picture of health yourself." Sungmin seethes, glaring at Siyoung. 

"Fuck me? That sounds pretty gay, Sungmin, please elaborate." Siyoung nearly folds his arms, shit eating grin plastered on his face. Siyoung wasn't flamboyant with his sexuality (except for the one time during pride where he got drunk and made out with far too many guys to not worry about getting mono), but most people at his school knew that he was gay. 

"I didn't mean it that way, asshole. I'm not gay." Siyoung raises an eyebrow questionably and Sungmin instantly starts to backtrack. "Alright, I'm a little gay, but..."

Siyoung rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I'm not your type?"

"I don't have a type." Sungmin says far too quickly. 

Siyoung represses the urge to mumble "bad bitches is the only thing I like" as no one appreciates his Rae Sremmurd references, but the tune still manages to escape him. "No standards? My favorite."

Sungmin bobs his head to the song that now both of them are struck to. "Is that a Rae Sremmurd reference?" He pauses. "And I do have standards, high standards."

Siyoung scoffs as hard as he can. "You have low standards if you get my Rae Sremmurd references and go on blind dates with people like me." Siyoung's high school nickname was Yung Trashlord. 

The rest of the date goes terrifyingly, surprisingly well. They bond over a shared love of hiphop and their (barely) paid internship at the same fashion magazine. It turned out that both of them subscribed to the strange theory that Hyukzin was definitely an alien from outer space, and that it was strange that Vasco was dating some waiter four years younger than him. As the date goes on and their meals were finished (Sungmin lamenting over the calorie content of his dish and Siyoung lamenting that he didn't have enough money to buy desert), Siyoung realizes that this may have been the longest interaction he's had with Sungmin without wanting to curbstomp the shorter boy. 

Eventually they leave the restaurant and pause awkwardly outside. They end up walking back towards the dorms, not holding hands but arms continuously brushing up against each other, small talk and smiles shared between the two. As they neared the dorms, Sungmin turned to Siyoung. "I kinda don't wanna go back to the dorms yet."

Siyoung smiles slightly, nodding. "You wanna go somewhere else?" Sungmin returns this statement with a nod of his own and they continue their walk, chat resuming at a faster and less awkward pace. 

Eventually the two find themselves at the top of a parking garage, from which they can see the office building that held Linchpin Magazine, where they both worked, their dorms and the tiny soccer field that you could find groups of high school freshmen trying to beat the shit out of each other at. Climbing up the seemingly never ending flights of stairs seems to remind Siyoung how pitifully out of shape he is, as he breaths heavy only halfway up, while Sungmin is practically skipping along. In the nice romantic movies Sungmin (not so) secretly watches, parking garages are surprisingly great for you to start your relationship, yet there was nothing appealing about a wheezing Siyoung dragging himself up another flight of stairs. 

Finally, they seem to reach the top (Sungmin's fitbit says it was thirteen flights of stairs, Siyoung says that the stairs, Sungmin and his fitbit can all go fuck each other), Siyoung wanting to collapse and roll around on the floor there, just taking in the breeze and slowing down his heartbeat. "I think I--" a pause for a breath "just lost--" another ragged breath "like ten pounds."

"C'mon you fat fuck, you deserve it." Sungmin grins, practically dragging Siyoung out past the overhang, where the breeze is stronger and there is no concrete to protect them from the elements. 

They sit there, taking in the view in silence, wind whipping and whistling around them. Siyoung can feel Sungmin shuffle up to be closer to him, both a little more chilly than expected. As Siyoung feels his heart-rate slow from all of the "exercise" he had just done, he can feel Sungmin's heart-rate speed up ever so slightly, as the younger man seems to try and sprawl himself out over Siyoung as much as possible. Siyoung contemplates things, like how this was actually kinda nice, but how it was also so horribly cliché that he wants to rip his own eyeballs out with a rusty spoon, and how he has Daewoong and Changjoong to blame for all of this, because without them meddling in his life lord knows this wouldn't have ever happened. 

Sungmin likes to think he isn't really the type for romance, but what is going on is currently reflecting all of the lovely little romcoms he secretly watches while he has his dorm room to himself. He tries hard to blame this whole thing on the fact that he hasn't dated anyone since high school, or that he hasn't gotten laid in what seems like years. All of his life Sungmin has liked to think that he was going to be well loved in college, a player per-say, but the closest thing he's had to being in a relationship in the year and a half he's spent at university was a girl who he kissed maybe twice. 

"Well, this is new." Sungmin finally manages to say, voice far shakier and less steady than what he expected it to be. 

"Yeah, I haven't dated anyone since senior year of high school." Siyoung says quietly, eyes focused on the distance. 

"Lucky. The last time I dated someone was like four years ago, I was sixteen. It didn't go well." Sungmin lamented. 

"Oh really? Never have I seen a high school relationship gone poorly before." Siyoung teases, poking Sungmin lightly in the ribs. 

"He was Christian. Like super Christian. Ultra Christian. He just constantly felt guilty for being attracted to guys, y'know? It was a bad time." Sungmin says, shaking his head unhappily. His life really didn't seem to reflect what he dreamed it of being. 

"Well I guess both of us are pretty inexperienced in this whole dating thing." Siyoung says, a little more upbeat, hand sliding along Sungmin's back. 

"Yeah, I guess." Sungmin smiles a small smile, but their conversation is enveloped in another bout of silence. 

After a long period of not talking, just staring out at the city, Siyoung turns to Sungmin. "Y'know, we're both still kids though. It's alright to be inexperienced."

Sungmin cocks his head quizzically. "Siyoung, we're both twenty."

Siyoung shakes his head slowly, floppy hair momentarily forming an aura around him. "Nah, it's like, I feel like, there should have been something to really signal it, y'know?"

"Signal what?"

Siyoung pauses, sighing and looking up at the night sky. "It just feels like, there was nothing anything ever to delineate it. No moment where I became an adult. No rite of passage. Being twenty, it really doesn't feel much different than sixteen or seventeen."

Sungmin nods contemplatively. "Maybe this is that moment? An actual college date?" He finds that he is no expert in this philosophy department. 

"I dunno man. It's like, I feel like I should have these, y'know... moments, where suddenly I realize that I am, in fact, an adult, a being in full control of my limbs and existence. But instead of that, I just get some kind of fucked up weird joke, like Daewoong wanting to set us up for valentines day."

Sungmin gives him a pitiful look. "I'm some weird fucked up joke?"

Siyoung sighs and shakes his head. He's surprised by the amount of affection he has for the shorter boy. "No! Not at all. It's just, I still feel like a kid, I mean like, there are supposed to be these moments that like really show that you're an adult, y'know? And like, I feel like every time I'm supposed to have one something goes horribly wrong. It's like, the world is fucking toying with me. My life has been a joke so far."

Sungmin eyes Siyoung. "Wanna give an example? I'm here for you."

"Alright," Siyoung pauses, looking at the moon, which is fleetingly covered with thin, wispy clouds. "on my sixteenth birthday party, my sweet sixteen or whatever, I was supposed to have a great time, y'know? So like, I plan the whole party in the park, we're gonna have pizza, play board games, have a good bit of fun. But you know what happens? First, it starts fucking hailing. Then we took shelter under this little bridge, but some damn hobo walked into us and legit started pissing on everything. And my birthday present, this nice bicycle? Instantly hit by car and crushed."

Sungmin looks at Siyoung, who has now draped himself across the railing, lamenting his bad fortune in life. "Hey, it's alright man. It's not like anyone knows what they're doing in life, you're not alone. Fuck, I don't even know what I wanna do. Everyone's clueless, and it doesn't make you a child. And besides, it's not a bad thing to be youthful. It's gonna be alright." He says, and he feels like he's blabbering on excessively, but Siyoung's sulky expression has morphed into a more pleasant one. 

Siyoung turns to Sungmin, feeling like he wants to both violently cry and embrace the smaller man. "Thanks. You're great." Siyoung has never been a man of emotions, but he finds himself legitimately trying to express his feelings to Sungmin. 

"Huh, never thought I'd hear that out of you. Guess it really was a good date." Sungmin says, blinking up at Siyoung. "Is this the part where we're supposed to kiss?"

Siyoung shrugs, but decides to pull Sungmin towards him anyway. It's awkward and not very romantic and both parties quickly realize that they hadn't done this in a while and that they were not very good at kissing either. As far as things like these go, Siyoung realizes that he is the more experienced of the two, which really doesn't account for much, as all of his experience pretty much stems from getting drunk and making out with randos at pride. 

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I made that really lame." Sungmin says, vaguely abashed. 

"Practice makes perfect." Siyoung says, and Sungmin wants to actually punch him in the fucking gut for saying something that cheesy. 

Eventually they leave the parking garage, hopping down all thirteen flights of stairs, this time with Siyoung huffing and puffing less (it turns out Sungmin's fitbit is correct, much to Siyoung's chagrin, swearing off all forms of technology for approximately three minutes). As they walk back to the dorms, Sungmin intertwines his hand with Siyoung's, with far less protest than expected (Siyoung cannot argue about how gay this is when he is the one who is quote un-quote "a flaming homosexual"), and things are so painfully pleasant that he forgets that Siyoung is the master of all things bad luck. 

However, they do not forget this for too long, as they realize far too late that they cannot enter their dorm as they were past curfew. Sungmin drops to a crouch near instantly, bemoaning this horrible turn of events. Siyoung, used to the world laughing in his face when something was going to go in his way, simply patted Sungmin on his back and said that they could probably find a way into the Linchpin office. 

They do manage to get in there (climbing up the fire escape and pushing themselves through a window directly into Changjoong's office Daewoong-style), and before even managing to make it to either's office, decide that it is better to sleep on the couch of their fellow college-aged employee's office. They knock out near instantly (it is a talent of Sungmin's and Siyoung is tired from all the stairs), tangled up in each other like a pair of octopi. Siyoung is pretty sure he hears Sungmin mumble "you out-of-shape people are damn comfortable" before drifting off to sleep. 

They both awaken to Changjoong's screaming (he apparently thinks they have fucked in his office, like "everyone else"), and him hitting them with a rolled up test print of the next month's magazine. Sungmin finds himself as amused as Daewoong (currently chuckling in the corner at the designer's rage) with Siyoung's equally aggressive retorts. Deciding to add to the fire, he starts making it seem like they _did_ fuck in the office. Changjoong eventually storms out of the office grumbling incoherent obscenities. 

\----

This moment is talked about a lot more now, now that Siyoung and Sungmin share an office (they share most everything else as well, but Siyoung prefers not to talk about that) and have been dating for a solid year. It surprises everyone but Changjoong, Daewoong, and Daewoong's bandmates (the bassist, Minsik, claims his gaydar is impeccable), and while the reactions have been mixed, Siyoung has taught Sungmin the art of not giving a damn (Sungmin still, however, gives too many damns). 

In fact, Sungmin brings it up on their one year anniversary (Siyoung makes it a point to (lightly) slap him). Siyoung brings up the fact that Sungmin is too happy for literally the entire world, sans parents, to know that they're dating and Sungmin instantly shuts up. While they don't hold the claims to being the cheesiest couple involved with the magazine (Vasco and San seemed to be unfairly happy together), Siyoung figures this is exactly how he wanted things to go. Sungmin isn't a serious guy, and neither is he, but the relationship is important and both of them take it seriously and he realizes this is possibly him at his happiest. 

(Even though he says he loves Sungmin he still reflexively yells "Fuck you!" when he realizes, yet again, the shorter man has replaced all of his nice, buttery popcorn with health snacks.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had written pretty much 95% of this fic, hated it, destroyed the entire thing and rewrote it. This is much better than the original piece of shit I wrote. I realize that there aren't a lot of Cjamm/Giriboy (girijamm?) stories out there besides the handful on livejournal I think but whatever, I'm relatively happy with this. Also, complete side note here, but this fic has a slight tie in with not only one of my stories (obviously "stop the world I wanna get off with you" is one of them, as this is it's sequel) but two, as this is supposed to take place after Venus in Furs (return appearance of Minsik the bassist from that story).


End file.
